Wrestle my heart
by AmerieeJane
Summary: Hank is in charge of all the P.A.'s in the WWE, but he is only grooming one to take his place when he retires; Emma. Too bad Hank is having a hard time giving her the reigns. Will her crush on a certain superstar keep her from doing her job, or will things fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Wrestle with my Heart

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Author's Note : I've been wanting to post this story for a while now. It's told through the eyes of my OC Emma. I hope you like it. I always love feedback or suggestoions. Note, I do not own anything or any one affiliated with the WWE!

Chapter 1:

I've been working as a P.A. for the WWE for a year now, but the most exciting thing about what I do is the company that I work for. Everyone gets excited when they hear the company name in my title, but let me tell you, aside from my childhoo best friend Paige who is a Diva, I don't know, or have interactions with the famous athletes. I work behind the scenes. Most of all my interactions are with Hank Marshall my boss, and head of all the P.A.'s. I thought this job was a dream come true since I had always been a huge fan. I got this job at a real low point in my life, so I am really greatful to Hank who has been my mentor, almost like a father figure to me.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

I tapped my pen against my personal notepad, that I wrote my personal checklist for the night, too bad it was a dull slow night. Most nights I sat in a small back office, doing paper work, and running errands for the crew. It wasn't glammourous but in my mind I was working up to something great, and I was working for a company I could believe in.

I sighed, wishing for the hundredth time tonight that anything exciting could happen. I had my feet up on the table as I read over updated information packets on the wrestlers. I was checking to see if they were up to date, and everything was signed. I felt like a monkey could do my job, though according to Hank if a monkey did have my job it would be in charge of very privlidged, and priavte information.

"Emma!" The door opened suddenly, startling me from my day dreaming about certain wrestlers, and there many sexy attributes, in various romantic and scandalous scenarious. I almost forgot I wasn't actually a lone in the building. I quickly sat up seeing my boss, and mentor; Hank Marshall, a balding man with a salt and pepper beard, just as many muscles as these professional athletes, but always a smile on his face.

He folded his arms, and shook his head at me, seeing how comfortable I was sitting, everything with him was professional, and he tried to drill that into all of his P.A's, but stubbornly I keep trying to remain me, and not a mindless robot with no ideas. Truth be told, I want my ideas, and opinions to matter in this business, and espesually in this company. I'm not lazy, I'm actually a very hard working and dedicated person by nature. My job is really all I have. "I just came in here to check up on you, and see how your stack of paper work is comming along."

"Hey Hank" I quickly tried to sit up,and look more organized than I appeared to be. "Everything seems to be in order. There really wasn't a lot to be done tonight." He just watched me shaking his head. Lately I've felt like I should be doing more, but it's like Hank is being too over protective, espesually with me.

"You do plently Em', more than any one here"

"Yes, but Hank Isn't there more I could be doing?"

He shook his head, and just pointed at the stack of forms I had sitting on the table in front of me.

"Just make sure every one of those Superstars, and Diva's signed thier forms, its very important because it needs to be filed before the next show." I gave him a stern look, because he knew I have been asking for more responsibility latley, and not be treated like I was just the youngsest female P.A. He tried to hold his gaze, but I felt him losing it. "Come on don't give me that look darlin'"

"Hank, come on! I've worked under your guidence for a year now. Why am I not more hands on, and get to deal with actual people, and not just behind the scenes crew?"

"I'll take it under consideration" I sighed, feeling defeated, I'll be stuck in the tiny office spaces forever. "Now, I just came in here to see if things were going alright, becasue I'm about to head out for the evening. " He gave a long pause as if he wanted to say more. "...Unless you need me to stay?" I almost laughed, why was it so hard for him to give me some sort of control?

"I promise I am fine. I'm actually almost done here. They are just starting the dark match now, and the stadium is just going to be clearing out. Trust me Hank!" After what seemed like the longest staring match between us, he finally gave in.

"Alright Emma, I'll see ya in a few days for the next event." I couldn't hide the huge grin forming on my lips now. "Were in Boston, ya know?"

"Yes, Hank I know. I am the most organized P.A. you have."

"Yes, and the most humble too" He joked, leaving behind the metal door he came through.

After Hank left, I went back to checking off that all of the forms were signed, and I checked off each wrestler, and diva as I went along. I was impressed that a lot of the guys had really nice hand writting, ya know for being manly men. I laughed a little to my self.

I was trying to drag the night out as much as I could, becasue the only thing waiting for me after I leave work is an empty hotel bed, some complementary soaps, and a full movies channel. My life was on the road with the WWE.

I came to the last form, and I was jsut about to check it off, when I noticed that it was blank, it was not sighned. I quickly looked to see who it was and my heart nearly stopped as I read the name on the form.

 _Name : Stuart Bennett_

 _Stage name : Wade Barrett_

It just happened to be the one superstar I had a huge crush on, and fantasize about meeting daily. I just held his form, starring at it, trying to see if this was real or another scenario I was day dreaming about. What would Hank do? I kept thinking.

Hank would tell me to leave it alone, act professional, and let him handle it. I scoffed, I hated being treated like a new kid. I have been here for a year now, and I should have the same privlidges as all the other P.A.'s. I sighed again, staring at his name. Hank did say it was important that they were all signed, and if I call him wiht a problem, he'll probably never put me in charge again.

"That's it, I'm doing it" I said aloud to myself, mostly fo self confidence so I wouldn't chicken out. "I'm proving to Hank I deserve more responsibility." I grabbed his form, and made my way behind catering to the locker rooms. There by the door stood a security guard,seated at a long white table, with a clip board in front of him. He looked bored, or like he just didn't want to be there. I tried my best to appear professional, and made my way up to the desk.

"Hi" I cleared my throat "Excuse me but could you tell me which locker room is Stuart Bennett's?" The man glared up at me, and stared for a minute before responding.

"This entrance is for staff only" I couldn't believe this guy's reaction, was he serious? I sighed, and tried to give my best glare back at him, pulling out my staff badge I showed it to him.

"I am staff, I work with Hank Marshall, I just need to get Mr. Bennett to sign soemthing." The security guard glanced down at his clip board, with out bothering to look back up at me.

"Door 12" He replied

"Thanks" I carefully walked by him, like he would suddenly change his mind and say ' You shall not pass', but he didn't, I'm sure after that encounter I wasn't even on the man's radar.

I took a deep breath, as I made my way down the long dimly lit hall. As the numbers got higher I started to feel my built up confidence fade. I wasn't going to back down now though. I shook my head as I came to door 12. I stood there for a moment just drinking it in.

"Ok... here we go... Just knock" I raised my hand to knock, but paused, and then dropped it back down. "Knock... ehh... don't knock" I raised my arm as if I was going to knock, and then shook my head, dropping my arm once again. "Come on Em' just do it, he's probably not in there anyway" I was about to raise my arm to attempt to knock again, when I heard soemone clear their throat behind me. I was so startled, I quickly turned around, clenching Stuart Bennett's unsigned forms to my chest.

"Sorry to startle you, I was going to see how long it actually took you to knock, but I do need to get my clothes before they kick us out of the arena." He chuckled, and I felt my face blush, as my heart began to race seeing him standing there before me. I really needed to pull myself together, and say something. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Are you always that indecisive?" Oh great, you can only make one first impression, and he thinks I'm a spazy fan girl.

"I... uh..." I shook my head, and held up his release form. "You never signed this" I released my breath I didn't even realize I was holding. He inched closer to me, raising an eyebrow. He was staring at me, or wait... was he checking me out? I started to feel really self conscious, becasue there isn't much to me. I'm only 5'4, light brown hair that came just past my shoulders with bangs that always seemed to be in my face, I didn't dress like a model that he was probably used to seeing, and I sure as hell didn't look like one. I mean I'm not fat by any ones standards but I'm not a size 0 either. I suddenly felt like i should have listened to Hank all those times and work dress clothes, in stead of jeans, and a gray tank top with a black vest over top of it.

My heart was pounding and I needed to get out of my head, and stop feeling so self conscious.

"That's my company release form." He pointed at it.

"Yes, it is"

"Hank ususally deals with that doesn't he?" I nooded

"I work with Hank, he's been training me as a P.A."

"Interesting, how long you been working for the company?"

"It's just going on a year." I felt embarrased admitting that part.

"Hmmm, going on a year, and I've never seen you before?"

"Yea... um... Hank doesn't ususally let me work around the wrestlers." I felt my whole body get warm as he continued to look at me with amusement.

"Hank keeps you locked away from people?" he chuckled.

"No, it's not like that" I took a deep breath, trying to not sound like a complete babbling idiot. "I think Hank is just extra cautious with me because he knows that I am a fan. He doesn't want that affecting my job performance."

He inched closer to me, backing me up against the wall. If i couldn't hear my heart beating before, I sure could now.

"Hmm... That's a shame." I just nodded my head "whats your name?"

"Emma, Emma Cooper" He leaned in to whisper in my ear, with his deep English accent comming out nice an clear.

"It's a pleaseure... to meet you Emma Cooper" I felt goosebumps go all through my body, at the feel of his breath against my ear.

"Why don't you come inside, and I'll sign those release forms for ya." I followed him inside the small room. I was actually suprised how small it was. It looked to be as big as a walk in closet, a small leather couch, and a full length mirror against the back of the door. I guess I alwys assumed the locker rooms would be fanicier, or at least look like a traditional locker room.

Stuart Bennett noticed me looking around the room.

"What, not what you expected?" He asked grinning at me again.

"Excuse me?"

"The room? Were you picturing soemthing different?"

"Yea, I always pictured it being bigger" I realized waht I had just said, and how it could have sounded. "Err... I mean the room, I always pictured you... err all the wrestlers haveing a bigger space. I don't picture you in anything... I mean" I sighned wanting to just sink into the ground. I was really putting my foot in it. So much for professional, I sounded like a love sick fan girl.

"Relax Emma Cooper" He winked at me, and turned to reach into his black duffle bag sitting on the couch. He pulled out a navy blue tee shirt, and set it aside, slowly taking the black one he wore in the ring off. Wow, I couldn't take me eyes off of him. HIs perfectly toned chest, it looked like he was sculped by the gods. I needed to focus at the task at hand.

"Look... Mr. Bennett..." He looked over at me smirking.

"Please, Emma call me Stu. Mr. Bennett is so stuffy and formal, and we both know you're basically undressing me with your eyes right now."

"What!" He walked closer, and I backed up more. What was he doing? Why was he messing with me? "I..."

"It's ok, you can look if you want, but just so you know, I'm going to be changing my pants next, and you're about as red as a tomato." I couldn't find the words to say anything. I'm pretty sure, professional went out the window by now. I quickly turned around, and shut my eyes. I was so embarrased right now, but all I saw when i shut my lids were visions of Stu Benett getting completly undressed, and taking me in his arms...

"You can turn around now" My day dream was interupted. I took a deep breath, and once I was sure I could be professional and get his form signed, I turned around.

"Mr. Bennett..."

"Stu." He urged

"Stu." I tried not to smile, using his first name. "I'm sorry to hae bothered you, but..." He interupted me again.

"You didn't bother me"

"Well... good" I cleared my throat. "Listen..."

"I'm listening" He inched closer, and I backed up more, this time hitting the wall.

"Will you stop that!" He smirked

"Stop what?" I swallowed the lump in my throat, damn his cologne, or was that deodorant smelled really good. Oh crap, focus, I scoulded myself.

"Interupting me!" I stared him down, but I found myself wanting to smile a how charming he was being, but I bit my lip trying to fight it.

"Hmmm..." He stroked his well groomed beard.

"What?"

"Do I make you nervous?" I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"No... I just." I shook my head. "Could you please just sign the papers?" He looked down at my shaking hand with his realease papers, and held out his hand for me to give them over to him. I was suprised at first, but I handed them over. The room went really silent. All I could hear was the sound of his pen scratching the paper as he signed his name.

"There you are Emma Cooper" I carefully took them from him, not knowing if it was a trick, but he gave them over to me with out a problem.

"Thank you" I stared into his eyes, almost not wanting to leave.

"You know, you sure don't act like any P.A. I've ever met." I nodded.

"I guess that's why Hank has me do paper work, I'm awkward." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I wouldn't say that" I slowly walked toward the door. "Wait, Emma" I stopped holding the door open, I turned my head to look back over my shoulder at him. "I really was a pleasure to meet you. I hope Hank doesn't keep you cooped up in that office any more." I nodded, trying not to smile.

"Goodnight Stu Bennett."

"Goodnight Emma Cooper"

I fast walked all the way back to gather my things, and leave the signed release forms for Hank to get to. I could not believe I just did that. I have a feeling from here on out things are going to change around here.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrestle My Heart

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoy the story. I do not own anything affiliated with the WWE, I just write my ideas I come up with for fun, and feedback!

Chapter 2:

I never really got any sleep last night, I kept re-playing my meeting with Stu Bennett in my mind. It felt just like one of my fantacies that I started to wonder if it actually happened. I sighed, sitting up in another strange hotel bed. I could still feel his warm breath on my ear as he told me it was a pleasure to meet me, but guys like Stu Bennett didn't flirt with women like me in reality, so even if I actually met him maybe I imagined to flirting becasue I wanted it to happen.

I shook my head of thoughts of last night, and decided to just let it go for now, and focus on things I knew were real, like the emails I needed to send out to Hank.

I turned on my personal laptop, and typed up my notes from last night, and all my suggestions for a more efficient show like I always do, read it over twice, and hit send. When I was hired, I wanted to prove to Hank that I was capable of doing the job he hired me for despite me age and gender, so I started emailing him not only things he asked for but my suggestions on improvements, and a brief summary of what I got done. It may be a little much, but he has yet to complain, I think he actually likes that I'm the only P.A. this organized.

After about 3 pages of notes I felt satisfied to take a quick shower. I threw on a yellow sundress, and brown ankle boots, and drove down the street a few blocks to a diner to have some breakfast before hitting the road again.

It was a small cottage dinner, with a very home like feel as soon as you walked in the door. There were beautiful landscape photos along the walls, and the most deliscious smells hit you as you walked inside.

"Hello, just you dear?" an pleasant woman with short curly brown hair greeted me. I just nodded.

"Yes, thank you" She escourted me to a small table in the back right next to a window over looking the parking lot.

"Is right here ok for you?"

"It's fine, thanks" The woman left me a menu and left, as I pondered what to have. Within a few minutes the woman returned and I ordered a cup of coffee and a stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

Ring ... Ring... Ring..

"Hello, this is Emma Cooper" I quickly picked up my phone.

"Goodmorning Em' it's Hank" I smiled into the phone hearing my bosses cheerful voice.

"Hi Hank, is everything alright?" It wasn't like him to call me this early unless he had something important to tell me.

"Well" He paused, making me nervous. "Yes, and no" I started to fear now that I was out of line getting Stu's signature last night. What if It didn't go as smoothly as i thought, and I made a biger ass of my self infront of Stu, and he reported me?

"Hank..." I urged him to go on, because his dramatic pauses were killing me.

"I need you, please tell me you haven't left the city yet" I could hear desperation in his voice.

"No, not yet, I just stopped to get some breakfast, what do you need?" Was he actually going to give me more responsibility? My heart was racing with excitment.

"Look, The WWE is having a stand up against bullying day here at a local school. There will be a few wrestlers speaking, Stephanie Mcmahon will be here, and we have lots of setting up to do, but the problem is I'm really short handed. Can you get here with in the hour?" I couldn't contain my smile, so much that you could probably hear it in my voice.

"Absolutely Hank, I will be there, just text me the address."

"I will do Emma, and thank you"

"Thank you, Hank. Bye"

This was it, I was fianlly going be getting more responsibiliy, perhaps I was right after all; things are going to change for me.

 _Ping_

I heard my phone aleart me to a text message, and I was so anxious to get there I quickly paid for my meal ,and put the address in my GPS, making my way to the Stand up against bullying event.

It took my 20 minutes to get to the school. I pulled up in my silver ford focus behind a white van. I looked around seeing about a dozen yellow school busses, about 5 white tents set up in front of the school, with a small stage right infront of the school building. I got out of the car looking around for Hank, when I spotted him running toward me, waving his arms to get my attention.

"Emma, thank goodness you made it"

"You know you can always count on me Hank" He nodded, looking me over, with a disapproving look.

"What are you wearing?" I looked at my yellow sundress, and shrugged, I didn't see a problem with the way I dressed.

"Whats wrong with this?" He scoffed motioning toward me.

"It's so short, you're showing way too much skin, and you look like you..." I raised my hands in defense.

"Woh... relax I'll change first" I tried not to laugh at the old man and his modest professionalism. "I didn't know I'd be needed when I got dressed." He just stared at me like he wanted to give me one of his ususal lectures.

"Anyway, once you change I need your help carrying, and sorting boxes for the event in a few hours. Just meet me at the big white van, with the WWE sticker on the side."

"You got it" I shook my head, walking back toward my car to get out a change of clothes. I pulled out a black WWE staff tee shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. I decided to keep my boots on instead of taking more time to hunt for a pair of decent shoes. I quickly looked around, seeing no one near by, I quickly changed in my car, that I have done so many times before a show, and headed over to the white van.

"Alright Hank, I'm here!" I came up behind him, talking to somone in his head set about how to set up.

"Good, you look decent. I have a bunch of boxes in the back of the van that need to go in the tents. Each box has a number that matches the tent. I need you to just take all the boxes to the right tent, and when you're done meet me in tent one to set up with me." I nooded, and went right to it.

There looked to be about 10 medium sized boxes, and I figured with how big they were I'd only be able to carry one at a time. I seemed to be making great time, all the boxes were sorted in each tent, except for two more still in the truck to go into tent one. I noticed Hank looking nervously at me, I knew he was in need of more help, so I ran back to the van, and decided I would be able to carry both boxes if I stack them on top of each other. I saw they were in the back of the van, so I took a deep breath, and climbed up inside, stacking them on top of each other so I can lift them easier. However I didn't factor in getting back out of the van, I'd have to jump down. I groaned behind the boxes, trying to remember exactly how far from the ground I acually was.

"I can do this, it's just a small step" I said to myself for reasurance. As I lowered my left foot off the side of the van, I felt the heel on my right foot slide. I felt my heart skip a beat, I was going to take a hard fall, and to make it worse I had the WWE boxes with me, and my only thought was I'm going to screw up and let Hank down. I closed my eyes, instead of hitting the pavement I felt a pair of arms around my waist, catching my fall.

"You alright?" Oh no, my heart started to pound again, could this situation get any more awkward. It would figure he would be my rescuer.

"Crap" I whispered, not realizing I said that outloud.

"Crap?" He chuckled. "I literally save you, and thats the kind of responce I get?" Both boxes had fell to the ground, so I had a clear shot at his face staring at me with an amused grin. I found it hard to find the words.

"I.. I'm sorry I mean... You caught me?" I was shocked he showed at the exact moment I was about to fall, just so that he could save me? "Why?" He chuckled.

"Hmm... I was expecting more of the traditional damsel in distress responce." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Ya know... " He mocked a female voice. "...'Oh Stu, you saved my life! My hero!'" I bit my lip, and tried to hold back the smile forming.

"Stu.." I could really get lost in this moment. He was holding onto me so tight, it felt nice.

"Emma.." I took a deep breath, trying to get control of my emotions.

"Can you put me down now?" I heard my voice crack.

"Oh, right" He chuckled setting me down gently. At first I felt a little off balance, but I quickly recovered. I needed to pick up those boxes, and hope nothing was damaged from the drop. Even though this scenario was yet another dream come true, I was suspicious of the attention I was getting from this man. I was literally in his arms, and it still felt like a dream.

I turned back seeing he was still there, grinning at me.

"Look, Stu thank you for ... um catching me, I'm clumsier thank I realize, but you don't have to be nice to me." This time it was his turn to look at me with confusion written on his face.

"I'm sorry love I don't follow" I felt my cheeks flush at the sweet term of endearment, and of course it didn't go un noticed by the cocky Britt.

"I'm just a P.A. why even help me? Aren't you supposed to be superficial, and vain, and only care about wrestling?" I knew I was being a bit rude, and I knew a least most of the guys were actually good people, but I've always had a hard time letting any one in. I sighed shaking my head. "No, I'm sorry that's not fair of me to assume that. I don't even know you"

"Would you like to?" I wasn't sure I heard him correctly.

"What?"

"Emma, I may be playing a heal on tv, but I'm not a bad guy." He rubbed his beard, and paused picking his words carefully. "Meeting you last night... it made me smile in a way I haven't in a long time. I'm not saying that as a line, you just strike me as an honest to god good hearted person, and I need that in my life right now. I want to get to know you, and be your friend. What do you say, will you stop being so nervous around me and give me a chance?"

"Stu, that's really sweet of you, and I'm glad you were there to catch me, it could have really been a nasty fall, but ..."

"EMMA!" We both turned around to see Hank yell, and signal he needs my help.

"Uh, I'm sorry Stu, I have to go" I picked up one box, and Stu quickly picked up the other.

"I'll help you" I figured it best not to argue any more, and just let him help me.

"Fine, thank you."

We both quickly carried the boxes into tent one, with Hank.

"Thank you for giving Emma a hand Stu, you're a real gentleman." Stu just nodded, giving me a wink.

"It was no problem Hank. Emma, we'll finish this conversation later." I tried to cut him off but Hank was handing me a stack of pamplets on bullying to set up on the table. I tried to focus, as I just watched him walk away, still reeling from what just happened.

"Emma? Are alright?" Hank asked giving me a confusd stare.

Oh crap, I thought, here comes the lecture.

"Hmm... of course, I'm great" Hank nodded, and we both went to talk to students that lined up at our table to talk about bullying, before the superstars got up on stage to talk to everyone.

I was still in shock about what Stu had said to me. Could we really be friends? Would it affect my job. More importantly how can I be friends with a man that I could see myself falling for,and is so far out of my league?


	3. Chapter 3

Wrestle My Heart

A WWE Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note: I just got an idea for a twist that will happen in this story , stay posted. I do not own anyting affiliated with the WWE I just write for fun. Feedback is encouraged Thanks!

Chapter 3:

"Bullies can come in all shapes and sizes, and their cruelty can now reach new levels. They can attack you where it really hurts, and now a days they can cower behind social media, and bring the whole world in on their bullying. They can make their victims feel like everything is caving in on them, and no one is on their side. It is hard to feel strong when your attacker can target you from anywhere, and and say or do anything to you. It makes you feel alone. "

I listened as Stephanie McMahon stood up on stage and gave a heart wrenching speech about bullying.

"...That's why we need to stick together, and say something to these bullies. It only works for these weak attackers if people are listening to them. We have all fallen victim to this or know someone who has, but I'm betting no one or not many has stepped in to help. You never know how much it could really affect someone. What may seem like a harmless prank could tear some one up inside."

Her words were powerful, and I was almost tearing up hearing this. My eyes however drifted over to a certain Super star, standing on stage with a few others. He stood there so proud, and un afraid. I started to daydream and think about what he said about wanting to be my friend. How could such a handsome, athletic, charming man like Stuart Bennett want to be my friend. I don't have many people in my life I can trust. I would say my only friend is Saraya, who is known to the WWE world as Paige. I remember the first time I met her; I was 9 years old and my foster parents send me to summer sleep away camp. I was always shy and awkward, but Saraya was not. She was always upfront with me, and told me that I need her as a friend, and it stuck all this time. I knew Saraya wanted to persue her wrestling dreams, and I always supported her. We would meet up when she was in town,but now that I work for the company we see each other more, and it is nice having some one on my side again. I knew that my friend would have the insight on Stu, so I made a mental note to meet her later for a drink.

 _(Daydream)_

 _I'm staring at the stage watching everyone tell their story about bullying, but my eyes can't stop staring at Stu. Stu seems to notice my eyes on him, and a shiver runs through me, as our eyes lock. His eyes were so alluring, I wanted him to walk off that stage and take me back into his strong arms. It was only for a moment when he caught me from falling, but it got me wondering what it felt like to feel his skin against mine. Just like I was actually summoning him with my eyes, he slowly walked right up to me._

 _"I know what you're thinking Emma Cooper" His accent was so deep and strong, making that much sexier when he spoke._

 _"Oh yea Stu Bennett? What am I thinking?" We both inched closer to each other, and he slowly wrapped one hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and his other hand stroked the side of my face, leaning in for a kiss..._

I came out of my day dream hearing The audience shout along with the WWE superstars and personal to "Stand up to Bullying" ,and they were getting a lot of positive responce.

"You alright there darlin'" I looked to my left to see Hank giving me a courious stare. I couldn't have looked that deep in thought could I? I smiled nodding, trying to hide the blush on my face.

"I'm great" I fidgeted with some pamplets on bullying, trying to not let my mind wander again. I noticed Hank was still staring at me. "Uh... Hank?"

"I have a confession" I felt my heart race, where was this going?

"Oh?" He had my full attention.

"I want to tell you I know how much you do for the company, and I see all the extra things that you do Em'." He sighed, touching my shoulder. "I checked the logs from last night, and security confirmed that you payed a visit to a certain Superstar." He raised an eyebrow at me, also trying ot hide his own smirk, but i was mentally panicing. I thought this was it, I'm going to be fired.

"I know, I know Hank and I only did it to get the release form signed. Mr. Bennett didn't sign it and you said it was important that they are all signed a.s.a.p..." I rambled on, only making Hank chuckle.

"Relax, Emma take a breath. I'm not upset by your actions. Infact, I'm quite proud of you, and how you handled it." Now I was confused, as far as I remember I made a complete fool of myself infront of Stu. I opened my mouth to speak, but he went on. "I spoke to Stuart, and he told me how refreshing it was to have such a professional P.A. to actually show that much care to get some thing like a signature in person, instead of handing it off to someone else. I shouldn't have been worried about how you'd interact. I'm tryign to say I'm proud of you, and you're right about deserving more responsibiliy, so you got it kid."

I was stunned, I was getting what I had been wanting for a long time, but I knew for a fact I didn't come off as professional infront of Stu, but rather a fan with a lusty school girl crush. I knew there was something off about that, but decided I'd persue that answer later.

"Wow, thank you Hank" I hugged him out of instinct, but when he cleared his throat I backed off. "Right, sorry I got carried away. I won't let you down, I promise."

"That's alright dear, I know you wont let me down, that's why I picked you to groom to be my replacement when I retire" I eyed him.

"You're retiring?" I chuckled after a few miniute stare. "You'll never retire, you've been here with the company for years."

"Well, not quite yet, you're not ready to take over for me so soon, but we'll get there, and then well discuss it again."

"Oh my gosh, you're serious?"

"Let's just keep this our secret for now, I don't want word getting out, or it will be anarchy." I just nodded.

"I won't say anything, you can trust me"

After I watched Hank walk to the catering tent for refreshments, I sighed, looking back up to the stage. This time my eyes really did lock with Stu Bennett, an I felt my heart skip a beat. This wasn't a day dream this time. I bit my lip, and quickly turned away. I needed to be careful, because if I am not careful I could find myself losing everything i worked so hard for as I fall hard for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Wrestle My Heart

A WWE Wrestling Fan Fiction Story

Authors Note : I hope you are enjoying my story. I really appriciate favorites, follows, and reviews. I don't own anything by the WWE or any story lines, this is jsut one of the many stories that popped in my head that I wanted to create and see where it took me.

Chapter 4:

 _(Dream)_

 _I'm walking down a long dimly hallway backstage at a Raw show. I have my headset in, and I'm carrying my clipboard, but I don't see any one around._

 _"Hello? Where is everyone?" I tried my head set com. "Hank, are you there it's Emma?" There was still no responce, so I walked faster down this hall that seemed to never end, until I was now running in slow motion, until I literally ran into someone's chest. I looked up embarrsed, seeing it was Stu, dressed in his ring gear as Wade Barrett. He had the WWE championship belt around his waist, and his arms were folded across his chest, as he looked down at me with an amused stare._

 _"Stu...Where is everyone?" He smirked._

 _"I think the better question is..." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Where are your clothes?" I slowly looked down to see that he was right, I was completly naked. I quickly tried to cover myself up with my clipboard and hands, but Stu just shook his head. "No, don't do that love" He removed my hands gently, bringing them down to my sides, and tossed the clipboard down the hall._

 _"Wait... um... Stu?" I couldn't get the question out._

 _Stu leaned down, trailing his finger slowly down my neck, to my chest, lightly tracing each breast, sending shivers up my spine. He snaked one hand around the small of my back ,pulling me closer to him. I could smell his colgne over take my senses as he leaned in closer, about to kiss me._

I jolted awake in a sweat, trying to catch my breath.

"What the hell?" I looked around my empty hotel room, and frantically checked under the covers. "Oh thank god" I was in gray sweat pants and a white tee shirt. I need to do something, so I reached for my phone on the end table next to the bed, and hit call.

The phone rang four times...

"I'm going to kill you, I just fell asleep" came the sleepy voice of my best friend.

"I need you, can you come get a drink with me?"

"It's 2:00 am Emma! Go back to sleep"

"I can't go back to sleep Saraya! You owe me from when you and the guy you hooked up with in Dallas, crashed in my room a few weeks ago. You both were loud, and he tried to crawl into bed with me!" My voice was getting louder to make a point.

"Ok.. ok.. calm down, I'm up" I could hear her sigh, as she quickly got off her squeaky hotel bed.

"I need a strong drink, meet me in the bar in the hotel lobby."

"This must be good, Ill see you in 10 minutes"

I hung up the phone, and threw my hair into a neat,but messy bun, and not caring how I looked at this hour, made my way to the bar.

I got to the bar first, and I noticed aside from the tired looking bartender, the lounge was empty. I sat down at a corner bar stool, and rested my arms on the table.

"What can I get you to drink?" The tall, lanky young bartender, with a name tag 'Scott', asked walking over to me. He looked eager to be doing something at this hour, I reckon this shift doesn't get too busy.

"I'll have a single malt scotch please" Scott nodded, and went to make my drink. I looked up seeing Saraya sit down next to me. She gave me a look that said 'you pulled me out of bed, this better be good'. I raised an eyebrow at her clothing choice.

"What are wearing?" I chuckled, looking at her black mini skirt, black tee shirt, and knee high boots to match, and her make up was done. "It's the middle of the night, who are you hoping to attract?" I joked, as Scott the bartender set my drink down infront of me.

"Here's your single malt scotch" he placed it on a white square napkin, and thats when he noticed my friend,and his eyes lit up. That figures, I just rolled my eyes, taking a sip of my drink. "May I get you something to drink?" If I didn't know any better I'd say Scott was blushing. I tried to hide my self from laughing as I took another sip.

"Yeah, get me a double shot of whiskey, neat" After the bartender turned around to pour her drink, she stopped fake smiling at him and turned to me. She was about to ask me to spill my beans, but saw the grin at her display with the bartnder.

"Shut up Emma!" She teased, lightly pushing my arm, for trying not to make fun of how she has to flirt with everything that moves. "Now, what is so important, that got you of all people to call me out of my comfortable bed to have a stiff drink."

I just stared at her for another moment, ordered another drink, and took a deep breath.

"I met him" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Him?" she looked a bit lost, and I was reliving every moment we had together since we met, in my head.

"Yea, it was kind of a fate thing really... I uh... needed to get his form sighned, and all I could think about was Hank telling me how important it was... " Saraya tried to follow my train of thought, but the face she was making said she had no idea what I was talking about, but I just rambled on thinking she could just read my mind. "... I met him, and I was a babbling mess, just like Hank thought I would be, but now he finds me interesting, and wants to be my friend..." She put her hand up, interupting my word vomit.

"Hun, I mean this in the nicest way, but are you drunk?" I scoffed.

"No Saraya, I'm serious!"

"Ok." She nodded. "Then you need to breathe, and then stop playing the pronoun game with me and tell me who 'he' is, and start over." She took my hands in hers, and I took her advice and took a deep breath.

"Stu Bennett" was the only thing I could get out of my mouth at the time, I was still so flustered and confused.

"Wait, you met Stu?" She chuckled, letting go of my hands and leaning back to take another sip of her drink.

"Yes." I bit my lip.

"The same person you have a celebrity crush on?" All I could do was nod. "Ok, this night just got interesting, tell me everything!" I proceeded to tell her everything from the night I go him to sign his release form, until the Stand up to Bullying event. She just kept nodding, and it was making me nervous becasue I had no idea what was going through her mind.

"Please say something... is this crazy?" she took another sip of her drink.

"Oh, it is definatly crazy, for you anyway, but that is exactly why I need to help you."

"I'm afraid to ask, but help me to what exactly?" She chuckled.

"Get laid" she winked, and I nearly choked on my scotch. "I'm kidding, sort of. I could help you talk to him, or give you pointers, he's my friend."

"You're hillarious!" I glared at her. "Saraya... why would he want to me my friend so badly?"

"I have a hunch, but you're going to have to find that out on your own, and get to know him... let him be your friend, or more." I bit the corner of my lip, worrying about what this means. "Oh stop making that face, you have nothing to worry about, I have never known Stu to be someone to worry about." I nodded, feeling a bit better.

"Thank you, but what am I going to do?" She smirked again, ordering another drink. That look in itself made me nervous. "Why does that face make me nervous?" She pulled out her phone, and started texting someone. "Saraya what did you just do?" I heard a ping in responce to her message and then she put her phone on the counter, smiling at me, and shrugged.

"Oh, nothing, I just texted Stu to come to the bar to have a drink with us." I felt like my whole face turned bright red, and I felt sick all of a sudden.

"Wait... no..." I looked up and it was too late I saw him casually come off the elevator. For being this late he really did look good; his hair looked like he just ran his fingers through it, a black tee shirt, with a gray zip up sweat shirt over top, and a pair of dark blue jeans that fit him just right. It was like he was walking in slow motion, until he came to the bar,and had to blink realizing I was staring.

"Hello Ladies... Saraya" He nodded at her, and then looked over at me, smirking, oh damn, here comes the blush. "...Emma" He sat inbetween Saraya, and myself after she made a point to scoot down. I made a face at her while Stu ordered himself a bottle of Guiness.

"So, Stu..." Saraya rested her head in her hands, leaning on the bar. "...Emma tells me the story of how you met, and I have to say it's like something straight out of the stories" I tried to drown myself in my drink.

Stu chuckled, looking over at me, and if I wasn't mistaken looking more amused than he was before.

"I had no idea you two were friends" He states, and then sets his beer down. "It was quite cute wasn't it." He leaned closer to Saraya. "I think I make her nervous" He geastured to me, and I was trying to not to make eye contact with any of them. I heard the both of them chuckle.

"Oh yea, Em' and I go way back. She's not nervous" She made apoint to look at me and grin, as if to push me to say something. This was too much pressure, I didn't know what to say, or how to flirt.

"Is that so?" Stu, and Saraya kept glancing at me, this was making me feel awkward. "Well your friend is pretty unique."

I rolled my eyes, finishing off my single malt scotch.

"And pretty too, don't you think?" I felt my heart beat so fast I thought it was goign to leave my chest. I could feel both of them staring at me now. I couldn't take it any more, so I layed down a ten dollar bill and left the bar.

"Wait Emma where are you going?" Saraya yelled to me as I went by, while Stu watched me walk away, befroe turning back to Saraya, who gave him a go talk to her look.

I hated being talked about like I wasn't even there, and the whole thing felt like a jr. high set up. Saraya knew I had a hard time talking to any one I was attracted to. It reminded me of our many summers at camp growing up, and worshoping our camp counselor's son Brad O'Connel. I felt like I was 12 years old again around Stu Bennett. I went outside on the patio over looking the entire parking lot of the hotel. This whole thing would be a lot easier to accept if the man I was crushing on, and had a hard time talking to wasn't so facinated with me ,and I could just go on about doing my job. I leaned up against the side of the wall, staring out into the night sky, letting the wind blow through my hair.

"Are you alright?" I jumped a bit out of my skin, hearing that accent so clear. He actually sounded concerned. I sighed, decided to look up at him.

"I'm sorry" I could only imagine what he must me thinking.

"Why are you always running away from me?" I shook my head.

"I'm not" He raised an eyebrow at me, even I knew that wasn't true. "Ok, fine I suppose I am. I don't mean to be rude, or anything, I'm just not good at this" He inched closer, looking more puzzled.

"This?" I guess he needed more of an explaination.

"Look Stu, I know I don't know you, so I shouldn't try to judge you based on what I hear around the locker room; that a lot of the guys ... well they aren't looking for... friendship. I need to make it perfectly clear I'm not one of those women." I felt the air get thinner as he inched closer to me again, never taking his eyes off of me. "And clearly it's no suprise that I act differntly around you..."

"Yea?" He was smirking at me, why whas he doing that?

"Yea... and..." I lost my train of thought when he tucked a peice of my hair behind my ear, brushing the side of my neck ever so gently, sending goosebumps all over my body.

"Em' first of all I want to be clear, so listen up. I know who those rumors you are hearing around the locker room are about, and I want to be the first to tell you, I am not one of those men. I don't hook up with my fans, I am not sleeping with any one on the roster, nor am I in a relationship of any kind with any one." I opened my mouth to respond,but he put his finger to my lips to shh me. "No, don't interupt love I'm not done yet. I like you Emma Cooper, and not in a 'I want in your pants, and then never talk to you again kind of like you'. I find you intriguing, becasue you are differnt, a bit of fresh air from the women I'm used to working with, and the women who usually throw themselves at me. Yes I do find you attractive, and often fantasize about you, but I don't want you to run from me, because I'm not going to hurt you." I waited till he was finished, listening to his every word. It sounded too good to be true, but I just nodded, decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and try to get over my nerves around him.

"Ok" I nodded, not knowing what else to say, because lets be honest I didn't expect all of that. I wrapped my arms around my self and stared up at him through the wind. "Can I ask...um..."

"Go ahead, ask what?" He replied, unzipping his sweat shirt, and wrapping it around my shoulders. I sighed, trying to fight the urge to ask why he did that, but instead just pulled it tighter agaisnt my body. It was lined with soft fleece, and smelled delicious, like pine scented soap, it smelled like him, and it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling.

"What did Saraya say to you to come down, you weren't asleep were you?" He chuckled a bit.

"No, I wasn't asleep, I barely sleep at night, and your medlesome friend knows this. I have a hard time sleeping most nights, thats why I was releived to get that message asking me if I'd like to come have a drink in the lobby with the both of you."

"Thats it?"

"You sound suprised?" I smirked shaking my head.

"No, it's just I pictured her messaging something a bit less 'PG'"

"Oh, really? What did you expect her to say?" I felt my self go beat red again. I tried to cover my face, but he pulled my hand into his. "Don't hide, I like that I have that affect on you."

"I prefer not to say..." I trailed off staring at his hand still holding onto mine.

"Well that's no fun, but no pressure I've got an imagination, and I know how crass Saraya ususally is." He leaned down close to my ear. "Don't run from me any more Emma, I'll be seeing you around." HE squeezed my hand before walking back inside, and leaving me with my thoughts, and his sweat shirt.


End file.
